


Panty Lines

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Partial Nudity, Teasing, Underwear, gmm 1746, that tiger underwear link claims is his lucky pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: GMM Episode 1746 where Link talked about his panty lines and how the tiger underwear came to be.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Panty Lines

“Panty lines,” Link mutters. Rhett glances at him in the mirror and sees him twisting and turning from side to side, hands on his hips with his shirt spilling over his fingers and brow furrowed as he observes his reflection. “Fucking _panty lines_.” 

“What’re you mutterin’ about panty lines for?” Rhett asks. He floofs his hair just right one more time in the mirror and spritzing it with hairspray before turning to Link and looking him up and down. 

“I’ve got _panty lines_ , man!” Exasperated, Link throws his hands up in the air. “My pants are so tight you can see the outline of my undies.” 

Rhett laughs and rolls his eyes. “You look fine, Link,” he says. And he _does_ , dammit. The cut of his suit is form-fitting to the point of being obscene, his hair is perfectly coiffed, and his butt looks delicious in those mustard pants. Rhett doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about _panty lines_. 

Link just huffs in response and starts tugging at the button and zipper on his pants. Wide eyed, Rhett watches as Link leaves the top splayed open, black briefs peeking out. He catches Rhett’s eye in the mirror, smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.

“What’re you doing?” Rhett swallows thickly, throat suddenly dry. 

Link doesn’t answer right away. Instead he works his tight suit pants down his legs, being careful not to wrinkle them, until he can tug them off over his feet one by one. He lays them across the back of a chair then saunters off to the racks and drawers full of clothes, and Rhett can’t help but watch the sway of his hips as he walks and the little jiggle of his butt. Blushing, he glances away quickly when Link looks over his shoulder. 

“See somethin’ you like?” Link teases while he begins rummaging through a drawer labeled for a new pair of underwear. 

Rhett turns around and leans on the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and his legs at the ankles so he can comfortably watch Link’s underwear search. It isn’t every day he gets to just sit back and watch uninterrupted; it’s always quick glances in the mirror or the monitor, sly peeks over a crew member’s shoulder while they talk. Never this, where he can lean and openly stare at Link’s backside, at his broad shoulders and his plump bottom and his toned, uncovered legs. 

It isn’t until Link jerks upright with a cry of, “Aha!” that Rhett realizes he’s half-hard in his nice pants. Clearing his throat, he adjusts himself before Link notices.   
“What’d you find?” he asks, hoping his voice doesn’t give away his arousal. Link’s delighted cackle as he turns around and makes his way back to Rhett has him raising a curious eyebrow. 

Link comes to a stop in front of Rhett, a bundle of white in his hand. He’s grinning ear-to-ear and rocking on his feet. “You’ll never guess what I just found in there!” He’s giddy and his rounded cheeks are flushed and turning a pretty pink that travels down the length of his neck. 

Before Rhett can question him, Link is thrusting the white fabric into his chest, grin widening as he waits for Rhett to see what he’s been handed. Rhett isn’t sure what to expect unfurling the silky, thin underwear, but a snarling tiger on the crotch definitely _is not_ it. He doesn’t know what to think or say, yet he finds himself staring at the horrendous piece of clothing anyway. 

“What the hell? Why do we have these?” Rhett splutters, holding the underwear between his thumb and index finger like he’s offended by them. 

Link only laughs loudly in response. “I don’t know, but if it gets rid of my panty lines then I don’t care. Let me try them on, see how short they are.” And without another word, and much to Rhett’s surprise, he grasps the waistband of his current briefs and shoves them down his legs. He kicks them off the rest of the way and holds his hand out for the tiger that Rhett is clutching between his fingers. 

It briefly registers in his brain that they’re technically not alone in the building. Some of the crew plus Stevie is still hanging around, getting things put up and shut down for the day. Anyone could walk in and see Link standing there in nothing but his perfectly tailored navy button down, cock out and legs bare. But it’s only a fleeting thought and then he’s shifting around, trying to subtly make himself more comfortable in the pants region. 

Link notices, though, and with a smirk he steps into the underwear and slowly-- _too slowly_ , Rhett’s going to burst through his pants if Link keeps this up--pulls the thin material up his legs. He never breaks eye contact with Rhett and steps closer as he shimmies the bottoms over his crotch, hips, and ass. The waistband pops a little when he lets go and Rhett’s dick twitches again. He’s going to ruin his pants before this is over. 

Once he’s picked and pulled at the fabric and is satisfied with the placement of the underwear, Link grins up at Rhett. The hem stops right under his butt cheeks and the very tops of his thighs, the waist is almost too tight, and the tiger is--well, the tiger is tacky, Rhett thinks, but it’s nice and snug around Link’s crotch and lifts him just right, showing off the slight swell of his arousal.

“Fit okay?” Rhett asks gruffly. He’s sure by now Link can tell he’s turned on just from watching for the last few minutes, but he doesn’t care very much. He likes what he sees. 

Link nods, smile lighting up his face as he nudges at Rhett’s crossed legs with his own knee until Rhett gets the hint and uncrosses them. With his legs spread like this, Link can step between them, hands coming to rest on Rhett’s waist and fingers tucking into his pants enough to tease. This close Rhett can feel Link’s bulge pressing against his and steadily growing the longer he keeps up his teasing. 

“Shouldn’t be any panty lines,” Link murmurs then tugs Rhett down by his shirt collar for a swift kiss. “But I wonder…” he trails off and plants a kiss on Rhett’s cheek. 

“What?” Rhett huffs when Link takes a small step back. 

Link motions to his tiger covered dick, staring at it, then looking back up at Rhett. “I wonder if I can make this tiger talk. Look at the mouth placement, dude!” Much to Rhett’s dismay, Link starts swiveling his hips and hunching over and making weird wiggling motions with his body, laughing the entire time as he configures the different ways he can make the tiger mouth talk with just his dick. 

“ _Oh my god_ , Link,” Rhett groans. He pushes Link backwards out of his space and turns around to check on his hair, completely ignoring the wriggling, laughing man behind him. 

Stupid panty lines.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thank you. nobody asked for this panty line fic and yet here we are.


End file.
